Ese Beso
by ClauIloveDimitriBelikov
Summary: Esta situado en el primer libro de VA en el momento que Rose se despierta en la clínica al lado del Dimitri ellos estuvieron a punto de darse un beso en ese momento pero los interrumpieron ¿que pasaría si no los hubieran interrumpido? One-shot


**Resumen de la historia:** Esta situado en el primer libro de VA en el momento que Rose se despierta en la clínica al lado del Dimitri ellos estuvieron a punto de darse un beso en ese momento pero los interrumpieron ¿que pasaría si no los hubieran interrumpido? One-shot

*Las letras en cursiva pertenecen al libro lo demás es mío.

_Me incliné hacia delante sin pensado dos veces y le di un abrazo._

_-Gracias._

_Esa reacción por mi parte le pilló desprevenido, sin duda, a juzgar por cómo se envaró, y sí, en realidad, también a mí me tomó por sorpresa; él se relajó al cabo de unos momentos, pero pensé que iba a morirme cuando me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó las manos en la parte inferior de mi espalda._

_- Me alegra que estés mejor -dijo. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mí, junto a mis cabellos, encima del oído-. Cuando te vi caer..._

_- Pensaste, «vaya, menuda perdedora»..._

_- Eso no se me pasó por la cabeza ni por asomo._

_Se echó hacia atrás levemente a fin de poder verme, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sus ojos eran dos lagunas hondas de aguas tan negras que me entraron ganas de zambullirme en ellos de cabeza. La continua contemplación de los mismos encendió en mi interior un fuego que me hizo sentirme como si fuera una caldera donde ardieran las llamas._

_Estiró esos alargados dedos suyos y fue trazando con ellos el contorno de mi mejilla, subiendo más y más. El primer roce de su piel sobre la mía me hizo estremecer. Enrolló un mechón de mis cabellos en torno a su dedo, tal y como hizo en el gimnasio._

_Tragué saliva y dejé de mirarle los labios. Había estado fantaseando con cómo sería besarle, una posibilidad que me excitaba y me atemorizaba a partes iguales, lo cual era una estupidez, pues había besado a un montón de chicos y jamás le había dado más importancia. No había motivo alguno para concederle tanta importancia a otro más, aun cuando fuera de más edad. Aun así, la posibilidad de salvar la distancia existente y poner mis labios sobre los suyos hacía que el mundo diera vueltas a mí alrededor._

Por un momento parecía que el tiempo se hubiera congelado y nadie fuera a hacer un movimiento, pero entonces Dimitri y yo nos inclinamos hacia delante como si estuviéramos en sincronización y rápidamente sus labios estaban sobre los míos mi pensamiento se paralizo por un momento ¿era esto un sueño y yo seguía inconsciente? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero decidí que no importaba mientras siguiera yo lo disfrutaría todo este momento en mi mente paso muy rápido y una vez que pude pensar una vez mas me encontré besándolo de vuelta al principio comenzó como un beso tranquilo pero en un momento paso a ser mucho mas hambriento, ambos nos separamos para respirar y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que había sido bastante el tiempo que nos habíamos estado besando.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro y entonces me di cuenta que acaba de besar a Dimitri quien era mi instructor además en una área publica como la clínica el tenia una mirada sorprendida en su cara probablemente por lo lejos que había llegado, a decir verdad creo que yo también tenia la misma mirada en mi cara nunca pensé que el de verdad me besaría y me encontré preguntándome ¿Por qué el había hecho esto? ¿Se sentía el de la misma manera que yo? ¿Qué pasa si no lo hacia? Y mas importante yo era Rose Hathaway ¿Por qué me importaba tanto como el se sintiera sobre mi? Entonces me di cuenta que aunque había intentado suprimir mis sentimientos por el desde que supe que me estaba enamorando de el estos no se suprimieron si no que inconscientemente estos se hicieron mas fuertes.

Por la mirada en su cara no sabría decir si el lamentaba o no lo que paso así a que espere a que el hablara:

-Rose…

Parecía no saber que decir a si que pregunte directamente:

-¿Por qué me besaste?- había querido hacer esa pregunta pero no de esa manera así parecía que estuviera enojada con el por el beso, su cara se deslizo a un mascara de guardián cuando el volvió hablar:

-Lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir.

Me di cuenta que el pensaba que lamentaba el beso.

-Yo no lamento el beso-le dije y era verdad.

-Lo lamentes o no volverá a ocurrir es incorrecto-fue su respuesta

Enojo se disparo a través de mí y comencé a hablar:

-Si es incorrecto ¿Por qué lo hiciste en mi primer lugar? ¿Era solo un juego para ti?

-No yo no haría algo así nunca-respondió parecía ofendido de que yo pudiera haber pensado algo así.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Sabia que me mentiría por lo advertí-Y quiero la verdad

Parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos debatiendo entre decirme la verdad o no pero por fin suspiro en derrota y comenzó a hablar:

-Lo hice por que te amo.

No pude evitarlo tenia que interrumpirlo y decirle mis sentimientos también

-Yo también te amo

Se me quedo viendo un tiempo y parecía que no quería decir sus siguientes palabras pero lo hizo:

-Pero no debí haberlo hecho por que no importa lo que pensemos no podemos estar juntos.

No pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que dijo así que comencé a hablar de nuevo

-¿Por qué eres mi maestro? ¿Por qué eres siete años mayor que yo?-dije de forma un poco frenética

-Es parte del problema pero el principal es que ambos estamos destinados a ser los guardianes de Lissa y si nos centramos en nosotros no la estaremos cuidando a ella-respondió el.

-Pero…-¿Qué podía decir yo? Nunca había pensado en eso antes pero mientras lo hacia me di cuenta que tenia razón

-Lo siento _Roza_ de verdad me gustaría estar contigo-dijo el probablemente a ver mi expresión pude notar que estaba diciendo mi nombre en ruso

-Lo entiendo-respondí y aunque lo entendía a pesar de todo me gustaría estar con el, Quizás algún día… me dije a mi misma.

Dimitri no dijo nada más después de eso y la verdad ¿que podría decir?, la doctora llego a hacerme un chequeo y me dijo que mi tobillo estaba bien.

Estaba pensando en las palabras _Quizás algún día…_Cuando fui absorbida por la mente de Lissa cuando regrese de su mente lo primero que hice fue ver a Dimitri

-Es Lissa tenemos que ayudarla…

**Básicamente lo que vio en la mente de Lissa es cuando ella se esta cortando en el ático de la iglesia. **

**De aquí en adelante todo el libro se desarrolla normalmente.**


End file.
